Omega , Assassin and Primordial Slayer
by ZealotSonOfChaos
Summary: Percy is forced out of Camp-Half Blood because of Max, an egotistical, over confident, arrogant , sadistic little shit.He hones his water powers to the point where they rival a Primordials. Not chaos story. M for slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**ON XIPHOS PLANET 3rd PERSON**

A festival is taking place in honour for freedom, but a young man is wildly dashing through the crowd with a terrified expression . A black and sea green blur is behind him, it tackles him to the ground. The blur solidifies into a black cloak with a golden mask on covering it's face with sea green lining the cloak and an Omega simbol on their right chest. The Assassin pulls out a knife and shoves the man into a kneeling position."You are under arrest for Rape,Abuse and acts against The Chaos Army. Your sentence is death." He says in a dark , bold voice that sends shivers down the kneeling criminals spine. The Assassin stabs the man through the knife and puts a finger to his ear and says " Alpha, mission complete requesting transportation" in a low voice. " Yes , Lord Omega" a high pitch voice replies. Omega has at least 10 minutes before the transportation gets to him, so he decides to recount his past .

 **FLASHBACK TO AFTER THE 2nd GIANT WAR PERCY's PoV**

 _Everyone had been eating dinner when a loud yell came from Half-Blood Hill. Annabeth,Chiron the campers and I all ran to see a 16 year old blonde kid and my arch-enemy , The Minotaur. I uncapped Riptide and within seconds the Minotaur was dead. The boy came up and pushed me away " WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. I WAS GOING TO KILL IT YOU IDIOT" He raged at me. The campers,Chiron and Annabeth just stared at the kid with a "wtf are you on" expression. The kid was claimed as Zeus's c_ _hild. No one cared though. That's when it started._

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **Don't worry I didn't get writers block as soon as I finished writing this chapter . I just wanted to show a bit of Omega's life now and Percy Jacksons life after the war. It should be easy to tell who Omega is now. Next chapter will be up either Today , Tommorow or the next day for sure though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want to get something clear so don't skip. PERCY DOES NOT WORK FOR OMEGA. He has a hangout in New York. The gods don't hate him. Only the 2 camps do. Sally and Paul are dead . He does missions for Chaos when he wants money! His title is Primordial Slayer because he fought Gaia 1v1 in my version and won. Also because he kinda slayed Erebus. More on that later. BYEEEEE**

 **Omega PoV**

Ugh it's taking too long. I open a water portal and teleport to Chaos Planet. I know , so original. I bound into chaos's throne room. " Sir , money please." I ask him with a slight undertone of annoyance. He doesn't even look at me when he throws a bag full of 10,000 mortal money and drachma. I don't even bother saying thanks , I need to get back to my hangout before something happens.I re open my portal and head to my place. First word of warning -ITS walls are pitch black and the ceiling is a moving vortex. The floor is mahogany wood. Mahogany. It has bright stars in the walls . My room to my left and the training arena to the right with a pool in it. I walk over to my room and smile when I see my 15 book cases filled with books to help my studies. I learnt how to get over my dyslexia, I just get them printed in Ancient Greek . My room is sea green with pictures of my family and the gods on one side and a portrait of my battle against Gaia on my roof. My bed has simple white pillows with black covers and a MAHOGANY cabinet on each side with my closet near me.I hop into bed and drift of to Morpheus's realm.


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY POV**

For the first time in my life, I had a good nights sleep. **CRASH**. I sit straight and strain my ears for any noises, I hear the leaves outside, the city lights flickering. Bingo I found the monster. I crouch as low as low as I can and pull out riptide and feel a tug in my gut as I pull an orb of water out of thin air and carry it in my hand. I slowly walk towards the front door of the house and hear yelling outside of the door."A demigod could be in there for all we know,Thalia" . I pale and slowly look out the window to see a around girl at the age of fifteen with black spiky hair and blue eyes wearing a silver jacket over a Death to Barbie t-shirt and black jeans with silver chains hanging out with black converse shoes only thought going through my head is" son of a bitch, she found my house!". I slowly look over to the person who was talking and if possible pale even more, I start at their shoes, black converse , blue jeans and an orange shirt with the words 'Camp Half Blood' on it, her body attitude tells me it's a woman, fairly old at around maybe 19/20 years old, she is wearing a necklace with a dozen things on it . I look at her face. Intimidating grey eyes and long blonde curly hair."Fucking shit they're here" I whisper . They look at me and pale.

 **ANNABETH POV**

"I still think the house looks weird" Thalia mutters **(AN: I changed the look of the house to what it should have looked like)** we continue staring at the completely black house with small stars exploding all over the place, it has a a black sword with a white handle on the left side with a scary white sword with a black hand on the right side. Underneath the pair of beautiful swords is a door that makes my knees tremble and me pale. A completely red gigantic door with pictures of all the heroes of time's accomplishments, Theseus with the minotaurs head, Perseus with Medusa's head , Orion with a bow, Hercules holding a club ,Achilles with an sword in one hand and an arrow in the other. In the middle of all of the heroes is a young man with a sword in one hand , but outside of his little circle is the Minotaur, medusa,the furies,Kronos,Gaia,the Giants, and then ares. "It's Percy" I mutter . "We should just leave it" Thalia replies. "A demigod could be in there for all we know" I tell 30 seconds later I hear a low groan "Fucking shit they're here" we both look to the front window and see a young man with a sword in one hand and a water orb in the other, but his eyes where the scariest bit. They where completely black with small orbs of different colours on the edge of where the pupil would be, Red,Blue,Gold,Sea Green,Yellow, Grey, had black spiky hair . We both paled as we came to the conclusion.'its Percy's House. HIS FUCKING HOUSE!'.

 **Sorry but I had writers block for a while and couldn't think of anything. But you got a cliff out of it. I will be posting again soon. BTW that new eye colour is sticking, but he can change it anytime he wants.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth POV ( I do not own Percy Jackson or HoO )**

"PERCY?!" We screamed at him as we looked through the window. He sighed and started walking towards the door , "What? Come to stab me in the back again for saving you?"he screamed . "Seaweed brain we didn't know you would react so violently to us" I yell back at him in the same tone. His eyes turn completely red with black dots as dark as Tartarus , I shiver in my boots and my knees tremble. "Don't fucking call me _seaweed brain_ EVER again or I will cut off your arms and legs while you sleep and watch tarantulas slowly drive you insane while I sit there and laugh" he says darkly. I see a distant army of monsters. "Annabeth, Percy, you can argue later , right now we have to deal with the FUCKING ARMY OF MONSTERS" Thalia yells at us. Percy sighs and closes his eyes and a small black portal appears over him and slowly his clothes turn pitch black with a cloak lined with sea green, he puts on a golden mask and turns his eyes black.

 **Thalia POV**

Well a bit after Percy's little transformation he started full on sprinting at the monsters like a moron. Of course we didn't see the GIANT FUCKING HURRICANE ABOVE HIM. He starts slashing and blocking , jumping and controlling the hurricane to shoot random bits of lightning down onto the monsters while it pelted down at them with rain.

"Hey Thalia?"

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"Do you think I made the right decision on having sex with that camper while Percy was at camp?"

"Nope you fucked up, who in their right mind would fuck a newbie while the most powerful demigod EVER was in the big house talking to Chiron about proposing to you?"

" I just miss Percy , that's all"

"You two aren't getting back together any time soon."

"Thalia , do you think we should help him with the monsters?"

 **"I killed them all five minutes ago"** Percy interrupts

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE THAT?"we rage at him

A silver arrow shoots at Percy which he narrowly dodges ,while teenage girls in silver circle him with bows drawn.

"Welcome back , Perseus "

 **(A/N I wanted to leave it here soo bad but I just couldn't leave you on a cliff so soon )**

 **ARTMEMIS POV**

Well Perseus did change a bit .Now his eyes are turning silver. FUCK YEAH. I mean,that's nice of him. I place my hand on his marks and rip it off while taking the hood off as well. He's kinda hot... I mean he is not as ugly as before. Ugh . What's with all the feelings? I must ask Aphrodite about this.

"Hello , Lady Artemis"

you have to come to Olympus or else.

His eyes turn pitch black for a minute before they become a light silver again.

" Of course, Lady Artemis "

I flash myself and him up to Olympus while the hunters set up camp

(A/N He gets Hades, Artemis,Apollo, Hestia,Demeter,Hephestus,Aphrodite 's and Poseidons blessings, I'm just gonna skip that bit, he now works at Artemis's camp, sorry about cutting it short and missing the Olympian bit)


	5. Authors Note

Ok so this is an authors note(me being the author) and I am kinda bummed to say this but I will anyway. I've already lost interest, in THIS story, it's up for adoption but never fear because as always , Zealot is here. I am starting another story. No fucking idea about it but hey? Who plans anyway?well besides Athena and her kids...so just send me a PM and I might give you perms for the story. Sorry for this but I've just gotten bored with the story and school just started and I have a cold and my neighbour didn't like my chocolate and my dog won't play fetch and hive five me AND I have been planning for anoth,re story for a looooooooooooooong time. See how long that LONG was, it's been that long.


End file.
